


Younger Holding One Another

by ScripWriter



Series: SBI Antarctic Princes AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, antarctic emperor philza, antarctic princes au, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripWriter/pseuds/ScripWriter
Summary: Techno goes to check on his recently adopted younger brother, Tommy, and discovers that he's ready to run away at a moment's notice. It reminds him of how anxious he had been when first brought into the family, and he attempts to comfort him the way he was comforted long ago. To his surprise, he manages.Prequel to a fic I'm working on that is set in an AU where Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are all the adopted sons of Emperor Philza of the Antarctic Empire, but still eventually travel to the Dream SMP. All creators mentioned have confirmed they are fine with fanfic based in the series so long as it does not include ships.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: SBI Antarctic Princes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042095
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1056
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Younger Holding One Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the RP characters within Dream SMP, not based on the people themselves. I do believe there is a disconnect there, as they all have characters with notable growth throughout the series. The creators mentioned within this series have confirmed that they are fine with fanfics that do not include ships, which I never intended to include anyways bc that's gross.
> 
> I didn't mention it in this fic bc it didn't affect anything, but Techno is an eight foot tall piglin hybrid with a pink braid that goes all the way down his back. I just need you all to know that, not because it's important to the fic, but because it's important to me.
> 
> Title from "Turn The Lights Off" by Tally Hall

Tommy was pretty sure kids like him weren’t supposed to be in rooms like this. Everything was bright and clean, and looked like it cost more money than he’d seen in his life. And he was supposed to  _ live _ here now.

He didn’t take off his backpack. This still felt fake, like some kind of sick, twisted prank, and he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t need to run. Sure, Emperor Philza  _ seemed _ nice, but who knows what rich people did in their spare time? Maybe psychologically torturing street rats was their go-to entertainment. He couldn’t trust this, not that easy.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Philza had said before leaving Tommy in his new room. Yeah, right. Sure. Tommy wasn’t stupid enough to fall for  _ that _ , no sir.

He’d just wait this out, and be ready to run the moment it went south.

* * *

There was a thudding noise from down the hall. Techno frowned to himself, and picked up his pace, coming to a halt in front of Tommy’s rooms. He knocked on the door, waited for an answer, and when one didn’t come, entered anyways.

The source of the thudding was soon discovered. Tommy was sitting on the floor at the end of his bed, rhythmically knocking his head against the wooden frame of it. He barely seemed to notice Techno entering, eyes fixed on a spot of his ceiling like it held all the answers to the universe.

“You’re gonna hurt your head,” Techno said.

Tommy let out a startled yelp, and was up on his feet in a flash, moving towards the other side of the room. There was a bag in his hands. The bag of things he’d brought into the castle with him when he’d first moved in last week, in fact.

Hm. Techno couldn’t help but frown at that. He might not be the best with people, but he knew what it was like to be a kid without a home. Keeping the bag packed was probably a bad sign.

“What the hell, man?” Tommy snapped, once he’d paused long enough to recognize the person in his doorway. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“You didn’t answer when I knocked,” Techno said. “Also, I could hear banging. Might’ve been trouble.”

“Well, it’s just me!” Tommy threw his hands in the air. “Same thing, if you ask  _ Wilbur _ .”

That got a shrug from Techno. Yeah, Wilbur hadn’t exactly warmed up to Tommy yet. The small amount of patience he’d gained for the boy prior to the last week seemed to all go down the drain the moment Phil announced he’d be adopting Tommy. But it wasn’t Techno’s job to make Wil and Tommy like each other, so he didn’t have any plans of getting involved.

Tommy’s scowl only deepened at the noncommittal response, and he stomped back over to his bed to shove his bag under it. “I’m fine. Get out.”

“Mhm.” Techno watched as the teen placed the bag where it would be within easy reach, but still just out of sight. “Planning on running away?”

For a moment, you could hear a pin drop in the bedroom. Then Tommy turned and got out through gritted teeth, “No. What’s it matter to you?”

“I mean,” Techno could only blink at that, “It would suck, for one. That’d be, like, twenty five percent of the family just gone. Not very cool.”

“I’m not  _ really _ part of the family,” Tommy muttered, dropping down to sit at the end of the bed again, pulling his knees to his chest. He shot a narrowed eyed look at Techno when he approached and sat down next to him on the floor. “What are you doing? Aren’t there rules about royals not sitting on the ground, or something?”

“I’m sitting next to my brother.” Techno reached up and unclasped his cape. “Are you cold?” He didn’t wait for an answer before draping it over Tommy’s shoulders. “You should probably put on a long sleeve shirt, at least. We’re in the Antarctic.”

“I  _ know _ where we are!” Tommy said crossly, though he did pull the cloak closer and burrow into it a bit. “I’m not stupid.”

“Never said you were. No one stupid keeps a getaway bag under their bed.”

Tommy stiffened again. “It’s not a  _ getaway _ bag,” he muttered.

“Sure. Mine was a bit smaller, when I first came here,” Techno said calmly. Tommy’s head jerked up, and he stared at Techno with wide eyes. “I didn’t unpack it for almost a year, actually. You get used to being chased out of places, when you look like this,” he added, grimacing as he gestured to himself. “I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Told myself that one day Phil would get bored, or I’d fuck up, and then I’d be on my own again. I was so sure the first time I made a mistake, this whole thing would be over, no matter how much Phil and Wilbur said that wasn’t how it worked. And then, during the expansion of the Empire, when I’d just started to relax a bit because now I was being  _ useful _ , I  _ did _ . Fuck up, I mean. Lost a huge battle. Lost land. I grabbed my little bag and my sword, and planned on running before Phil could even meet up with me.”

Tommy’s eyes were wide as saucers, and he clutched the cape even tighter around himself. “What happened?”

“Wilbur took my bag away,” Techno snorted. “After that, I was gonna run without it; I probably could’ve made it, too. But he distracted me just long enough for Phil to get there. And Phil just made sure I was okay, then sat me down and went over what went wrong. He didn’t get mad, didn’t raise his voice, didn’t seem bothered at all. A little frustrated with the enemy, but not me. And afterwards, he told me he was proud of me, even though I lost.”

He turned when Tommy let out a groan. “That doesn’t help  _ me _ ,” he grumbled. “I can’t win  _ battles _ , you know. I can’t even win my  _ own _ fights, half the time!”

“You win more than half the time,” Techno corrected, because he’d  _ seen _ Tommy fight, and the kid could be vicious when he had to be. “Phil wasn’t proud of me because I’m good in a fight. He wasn’t proud of me because I fought at all, really. He was proud of me because I  _ stayed _ , even though I was scared. And you know what? I wouldn’t have if Wil hadn’t taken my bag and stuck me there. Wilbur knew I was about to run, and he kept me from doing it. He fought for me to stay. I owe him a lot for that.”

“ _ That _ doesn’t help me either!” Tommy protested. “Wilbur  _ hates _ me!”

“Eh. Doesn’t need to be Wilbur doing it,” Techno shrugged. “Phil isn’t gonna kick you out, Tommy. No matter what. But let’s say he  _ does _ try to kick you out, for some reason that I can’t even  _ begin  _ to imagine. You know what?”

“What?”

“I’d duel him for ya. And Phil may be good, but we all know I’d win that battle.” While Tommy gaped at him, Techno quickly reached out and ruffled his little brother’s hair before he could think to duck away. “Hate to break it to you, kid, but you’re stuck with me now. No running away on my watch, I’m gonna make sure you’re right here where you belong.”

“Hey!” Tommy shoved his arm away, flushing red. “I’m not- I-” He cut himself off, biting his lip and glancing down. “You’d do that for me?” he asked, voice suddenly a lot quieter, more fragile.

Techno didn’t even have to think before answering. “Definitely.”

He watched as Tommy blinked rapidly, turning to wipe shining eyes with his sleeve. “Oh. Uh. Thanks, Techno,” he mumbled. “I’m not gonna run off. Promise.”

“Good,” Techno couldn’t help but smile at that. He was doing  _ great _ at this comforting thing. Fuck everyone that said he was shit at social stuff, he could do anything! “If you ever feel like you might have to, come talk to me, and I’ll challenge Phil or Wilbur to a duel for you. Or Phil  _ and _ Wilbur. Anyone, really.”

Tommy nodded, rubbing at his eyes again. Finally, just before Techno was about to stand up to go, the teen turned back and pushed forwards to catch him in a hug. Techno stilled, completely shocked, as Tommy buried his face in his shirt. After a second to process this - he was being  _ hugged _ , Tommy was hugging him with  _ no hesitation _ , absolutely  _ no _ fear on his end, that was fucking  _ amazing _ \- Techno reached up and hugged him back, as tight as he dared. He didn’t want to squeeze too hard and break him. He didn’t even know if he was strong enough to do that or not; he’d never hugged someone this young before.

“You’re a really good brother, Techno,” Tommy mumbled into his shirt, so quiet Techno almost missed it. “Thank you. Seriously.”

“No problem, man,” Techno said instinctively.

After a full minute, Tommy pulled away, looking the slightest bit embarrassed. “Sorry for crying on you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s better than blood, which is what usually gets on my clothes.” Wait, fuck, he probably shouldn’t have said that. That would be scary, right? People were scared of blood?

He was relieved when Tommy just laughed. “Is that why you wear red so much?”

“Uh, kinda? It’s also just a good color.”

“Right.” Tommy’s smile fell as he gripped at the scarlet cape still resting on his shoulders. “Um, you probably want this back,” he said.

“Nah, you can have it, I have more,” Techno lied. He could get a new one. If Tommy was willing to wear the cape, when he hadn’t been changing into the warmer clothes Phil had gotten him yet, Techno wasn’t gonna take it from him. “But you gotta promise to stay warm from now on, alright?”

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded, once again giving Techno that wide-eyed look that he couldn’t quite identify. There was something like awe in his face, but...different somehow. Softer. “I will.”

“Right.” Techno ruffled Tommy’s hair again, just because he could. “Come get me if you need me, alright?”

When Tommy nodded, Techno stood and left the room for real this time. Despite leaving his cape with Tommy, he felt warmer than he had in  _ months _ .

_ Tommy called him a really good brother _ .

_ Yeah _ , Techno thought, schooling his expression into a neutral one even as he was practically buzzing with excitement inside,  _ I’m gonna ride this high for weeks _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, there's gonna be a lot more of this verse coming, I just don't want to start publishing the main fic, which is a canon divergence AU set before the pogtopia-manberg war, until I've got the bulk of it finished already!
> 
> I would kill and die for Techno & Tommy brotherly bonding and friendship, honestly. This whole series is my excuse to write more friendly bonding & interactions for underappreciated groups.
> 
> Also though it doesn't happen in this scene, Wilbur and Tommy DO eventually bond as brothers, I just haven't gotten that part done yet! Don't worry, they aren't on antagonistic terms throughout their entire time as siblings.


End file.
